


Budapest

by hanorganaas



Series: The Blood and Ashes Gift Collection [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Budapest, Character Study, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and I remember Budapest a little differently..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Budapest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Rachel on B&A who requested "Clint and Natasha - Budapest". Based also off a REALLY good headcanon I read on Tumblr.

It was chaos. The chitari were everywhere. Cars were flying, people were screaming and running for shelter. Yet in the midst of it all, despite the stress of the past 48 hours Clint and Natasha were hard at work. Clint fired his arrows one by one as his long time partner shot her guns in her hands. 

"It's just like Budapest all over again," she said concentration still on the enemy. 

Clint was shocked. Usually Natasha was the type to keep her eyes on the target, never breaking from her assassin character as it was how she was "programmed". Nevertheless he smiled. It was symbol of how much Natasha changed that day they met when they were simply predator and prey. 

"You and I remember Budapest a little differently," Clint said with a smirk.

In fact there was never a Budapest at all. It was in the beginning of their romantic relationship when they were assigned to take out a Hungarian target. By then the dynamic had changed. They went from resenting to depending on each other. 

They had it all planned out. Together they would take out the target and spend the rest of the week on a romantic getaway in the city. They even had a list of things they were going to see and do.

After days of excitement, the morning of the trip came. Their bags were packed and ready to go...and then the unexpected happened.....the mission was canceled.

Since then Budapest was a long running joke between them as the "memorable mission that never was." There were days Clint wondered what could have happened during that trip. 

But yet with all the things they been through together there never needed to be a Budapest. They had memories together. Memories of love and laughter, and pain and sorrow.

"I think you and I agree after all this we need a vacation, why don't we finally take that trip?" 

Clint smiled. After all even though they never been there doesn't mean it was obliterated off the map. He waited for a quick break to give her a quick kiss to "seal the deal." 

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
